the Scott and the Princess
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: Summary: Based along the Song by Beyoncé, Uhura needs someone to be her hero after Spock breaks her heart by cheating on her with Captain Kirk! Scotty comes to her rescue when she feels all but afraid of the world. "Standing in the light of your Halo I got my angel now" Other dabbles include Ho Hey!, The time of my life, and many more as their relationship grows


Halo  
Summary: Based along the Song by Beyoncé, Uhura needs someone to be her hero after Spock breaks her heart by cheating on her with Captain Kirk! Scotty comes to her rescue when she feels all but afraid of the world. "Standing in the light of your Halo I got my angel now"

A/N: I own nothing but please enjoy and please review LL&P

* * *

Remember those walls we built? Well baby they're tumbling down…

Uhura knew something wasn't right When Spock would leave her in the middle of the night he'd say it was because he couldn't sleep but she knew that it couldn't just be a case of Hyperactivity. One night she actually had the sense to follow him and that one night she knew her Vulcan didn't love her he never did. That night she surrendered him to her Captain her best friend Jim she didn't know Spock was that way.

They didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound…

Scotty, McCoy, Sulu, and Chekov had a drinking night, they always did when the captain was asleep or supposedly asleep. Well this night they heard a Cry almost a scream and a sad racking sob as a friend had entered the mess hall. Uhura was a mess she was crying like crazy as McCoy had pulled her over to the table in which they all sat. "Here Ny I know Darlin its ok here have a shot of Scotch" McCoy said passing her a glass. "Now what happened to ya lassie why are ye crying?" Scotty said rubbing her back softly. "Spock… Spock is cheating on me with the captain" She sobbed. "Aye! That's not right why that green blooded bastard I outta…" Scotty started. "Calm down Scotty she's already upset you'll scare her even more and really there's nothing we can do" McCoy said calming her more as she chugged the shot of Scotch.

I found a way to let you in, I never had a doubt  
standing in the light of your Halo, I've got my angel now

The Enterprise was Holding a dance, uhura knew she wouldn't have a partner but she didn't care she would go and have a good time and maybe see another that was sitting alone. So that Night She found her most beautiful red dress the one with the glitter and she found the shoes to match.

Scotty wasn't sure if he should go or not but he really didn't have a choice McCoy wanted him to go and he promised to get Scotty a girl. So that night Scotty stood in front of his tall mirror making sure everything looked ok. He wore a Grayish looking Tuxedo with a red bow tie and now he stood combing back his short hair as McCoy came with a Knock.

Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your Halo you know you're my saving grace

Everyone was there and this was not a surprise to Uhura as she saw her Ex-boyfriend dance and kiss the one she called captain. She sat alone at the bar drinking a shot of Bourbon others she recognized quickly as Christine Twirled With Len who was another best friend of hers, Carol who danced with Chekov for fun, and She saw little Keenser dancing with M'ress her feline friend. Finally she saw a very familiar friend and Scot walk up to her but he was more handsome than ever in a grey tuxedo and a red bow tie like his uniform.

You're everything I need and more it's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your Halo pray it won't fade away

"Aye Lass what are ye doing here all alone? A pretty Lassie like yourself should be dancing with a partner out there" She heard Scotty whisper to her. "I know but alas I don't have one unless you know someone that would dance with me" she said smiling up at him. "Aye that I do Lass may I 'ave this dance?" Scotty asked with a short bow. "Why of Course Mr. Scott you may" She smiled taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night  
you're the only one that I want, God I'm addicted to your light

They danced slowly together, she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed feeling better she clearly forgot about Spock who was now somewhere else with their mischievous Captain. Scotty loved her he had to admit it sooner or later but he wasn't sure when the time would be right to tell her. He looked down at her and smiled things couldn't be any better for the both of them.

I swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again

After a while she was getting tired and so was he so Scotty offered to take her back to her quarters. She knew he wouldn't be the one like Jim to just take her back to her quarters so he could get laid, Scotty was different and he was sincere about it. Without further thinking the two started to walk to her quarters not really even recognizing they were holding each other's hand.

It's like I've been awaken to every rule I had you breaking  
it's the risk that I'm taking I'm never gonna shut you out

"Aye here we are Lass I hope you had fun with me tonight" Scotty said nervously letting her hand go. Uhura just stood and Smiled then she got onto her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Does that answer your question…? Good night Scotty see you tomorrow" She giggled shutting the door behind her. Scotty stood there for a moment touching the spot where she had kissed him then with a bit of a skip in his step went back to his own quarters for the night.

I can feel your Halo, Halo, Halo  
I can see your Halo, Halo, Halo  
I can feel your Halo, Halo, Halo  
I can see your Halo, Halo, Halo  
Halo… Halo… Halo


End file.
